Fairytale
by The Reviewess
Summary: Cause I don't care about your fairytale, nor do the kunoichi of Naruto. Oneshot, ShikaTema, InoChou, NejiTen, NaruHina, LeeSaku, OCxOC, Songfic, Song is Fairytale by Sara Barilles. I don't own Naruto. Ony those OCs in this story.


_Cinderella's on her bedroom floor  
__She's got a  
Crush on the guy at the liquor store  
Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore  
And she forgets why she came here_

Sakura had been sitting at her and Sasuke's home. She had moved in with him once they took him back from "killing" Itachi and stopped him from trying to destroy Konoha ((HE DIDN'T KILL HIM, ITACHI DIED BY SOME MISTERIOUS DISEASE THINGY CAUSE HER USED MEDICINE TO PROLONG HIS LIFE! It's all there! In black and white!)) and she healed him, it had been 7 years since. She was in love with him but he never was home. Always out training and on missions and possibly cheating on her with other women.

One night she went out to get to get some drinks. "Well hi, Sakura-chan" said a voice she knew so well. She turned around and smiled "Hi Lee-kun ! I was just getting a drink, would you care to join me?" she asked politely, The Taijutsu Master was such a good friend. "Of course how youthful! An evening with you Sakura!" He yelled. She giggled and the walked off.

They had spent most of the evening catching up on life. "I heard you were made Special Jonin!" Sakura said casually as she could, "Yes, Gai-Sensei and I were pleased! Since I have no Genjustu or Ninjutsu I can not become a Jonin." Lee said sadly. "I have heard you were promoted to Jonin and Top Medic." Lee then said trying to get off the subject. "Yes, Its was really all thanks to Tsunade-sama, Now she will soon be retired and happier" Sakura replied. Lee nodded, "And Shizune-san?" he then asked, "She's busy with her baby of course!" Sakura exclaimed, "That's right she and Iruka-sensei had a child!" Lee said smacking himself on the forehead.

Both laughed, "Has their been recent news from Suna? I have not heard anything." Lee then said, Sakura looked around and whispered quietly, "Yes, news on Temari actually." Lee looked confused as Sakura gestured him closer. "Gaara is confused because he is trying to keep a deal with River Country. The Daimyo wants Temari to marry his eldest son." She paused for a moment and shuddered, "And the boy is only Nineteen." She finished, Lee flinched, "but isn't Temari-san Twenty Five?" He then asked, "YES!" She whispered loudly. But a little to loud, "Let's pay and leave" Lee suggested. Sakura nodded and withdrew 1000 ryo but Lee put his hand over hers, "Allow me!" he said smiling.

After they paid Lee walked her out, "It is a beautiful night! Shall we walk?" Lee asked, "I would be honored, Lee" Sakura said turning a little pink. "So what do you think Gaara-kun will do about Temari-san?" Lee then asked, "if you ask me, I bet the council will force him to marry Temari off." Sakura sad sadly, "What about her position as Ambassador?" Lee asked, "Give it to Kankurou" Sakura replied looking at the ground. "Well, If we know Temari well, then she would probably still carry out being a Ninja and would still be Liaison." Lee said trying to cheer Sakura up.

"Yeah, So how's Neji and Tenten?" Sakura asked, "Hehe, lets just say… They have discovered the wonders of sex." That comment made both of them laugh. "Took them long enough" Sakura managed out. "Welll they've done it before now but they wern't as addicted." Lee informed her, "I'm scared" Sakura then said, "Why?" Lee asked turning his head to her. "First off what would he be like WITHOUT it and second, how do you know so much about their sex life?" Sakura replied, "in order, the same, ish, and Neji spills a bunch of things while drunk." Lee smirked and, again, they both started laughing.

Later that night Lee walked her home, "Thank you Lee" she said quietly, "Anything for you my Sakura-chan!" she said doing his nice guy pose. He left and Sakura walked to her room. "God... lee is so good to me... Sasuke's never home... I'm gonna break up with him once he gets back" she said instantly, "I hope Lee wouldn't mind me staying the night for a while."

_Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood  
For shame she says  
None for you dear prince,  
I'm tired today  
I'd rather sleep my whole life away than have you keep me from dreaming_

TenTen was sitting in her apartment that Neji had bought for her on her Twenty Second birthday. She was waiting for Neji to arrive home. He said he would be back at ten but it was almost midnight. She had done her fair share of missions today and she was quite tired. "Where is that idiot" she hissed finally getting up from her very uncomfortable position on the couch. She stood up and stretched, "Uh, note to self. Never sit in an uncomfortable position for a long time." Tenten said to herself. She then walked into the Bathroom and began to take a shower.

She stepped into the nice steaming hot shower and began to was her hair. She stayed in the warm water for about twenty minutes before turning off the water and stepping out. She grabbed a white fluffy towel and wrapped it around herself before exiting the bathroom. She walked into her room and stole a quick glance at the clock. Twelve Ten. "God, where is he" she said still quite annoyed. She walked into her closet and quickly grabbed her night clothes, A pair of baggy shorts and a midnight blue top along with some random blue underwear. She dried herself off and put her hair up in the towel, to dry it off, and Put her clothes on.

She glanced at the clock once more, Twelve Fifteen. Tenten let out a dramatic sigh before drifting into unconsciousness.

She awoke with a loud rap on the door. She then grabbed her kunai, that most ninja hid under their pillows, and glanced at the clock. Three Thirty- Seven. She shook her head and walked calmly into the living room and then to the door. "Who is it? And what do you want?" She asked through the door. "Who the hell do you think, TenTen" said the familiar voice that could ony belong to the very late, and soon to be dead, if he had no good excuse, Neji. TenTen rolled her eyes and let him in.

"Hey…" He said wrapping his arms around her. She knew what he wanted but she asked, "What do you want?" "You should know' He told her sensually, "Where have you been" She followed up with a different question. "Out with the guys. Shikamaru's going to Suna. Apparently, Temari is gonna get married and he is going to stop it. He left an hour ago and I had to take a drunk Kiba, home." Neji explained, "Did you know he has a girlfriend?" "Did he ask Ino?" Ino had been talking about Kiba for weeks on end. "No, she's not a Ninja." Neji said, "He's been doing his girl for some time. Speaking of that-" "Oh hell no! I have been waiting since TEN for you to get home!" TenTen growled spinning around to face him. "No, I am going t sleep and YOU better deal with it" She then stormed off to her bed and fell asleep.

Neji was left standing in the living room for about twenty minutes rethinking the whole thing. He then took a shower, for he smelled like alcohol, and fell asleep with TenTen in his arms. _'cause I don't care for your fairytalesYou're so worried about the maiden though you knowShe's only waiting on the next best thing_

_Snow White is doing dishes again cause  
What else can you do  
With seven itty-bitty men?  
Sends them to bed and calls up a friend  
Says will you meet me at midnight?_

Early every morning Hinata would get up and train. Her schedule was a busy one.

Get up at Five Thirty, Train until Seven. Have breakfast ready by Seven Thirty. Eat at Eight, Do the dishes when she was finished eating. Train until Ten Thirty, do some laundry. Then make lunch at Eleven Thirty and watch Neji and her father train. Around Three, go see if she was needed for any missions, If so, go pack for it. If not, go home and make dinner. Eat dinner at Eight or Nine ish and do the dishes afterward. After she finished that she was free to do what she wanted.

The day after all the guys went out drinking, she was asked by Tsunade-sama, who was still the Hokage, To lead a team of Genin on some D ranked missions, because their sensei had a hangover. She had gotten back later than expected. "Hinata, Where were you?" asked her sister, Hanabi. "I-I was helping Tsunade-sama b-by taking a team of Genin to d-d-do some D ranked missions." Hinata explained to Hanabi, Hanabi had caught her by surprise because she didn't normally stutter in front of Hanabi "Well could you make dinner. Father figured you were doing some missions, but we are hungry and you have the best cooking." Hanabi said, she had added the part where hinata had the best cooking quickly. "O-of course" Hinata said walking to the kitchen.

She had made a grand dinner, There were many dishes including, Chicken Teriyaki and other things. The family started eating at around Nine Fourty Five, they finished close to Eleven. "Wonderful meal Hinata." The Hyugas told her, "Thank you" Hinata accepted the praise happily. "I will go clean the dishes now" She the took her families Dishes. It was a tiresome chore but she finished a few minutes to midnight.

She then sighed to herself. "Why I the one that does all the work. I need to get away from it all for a night…" The paused before an idea came to her. _Naruto! _she thought, She quickly ran to a phone and called a number had had memorized, _"Hello" _"Naruto-kun" Hinata said in a soft voice, _"Oh hey, Hinata-chan! Whats up? Need help?" _Naruto asked quickly without giving her time to answer, "I was w-wondering I-if you would m-meet me at th-the Hokage's Monument? A-at Midn-night" Hinata said, stutters and all. _"Well Sure! All the guys went on a party without me anyway! So I get to go on a date with a beautiful girl! Tell you what, I'll pick you up!" _Naruto said excitedly, Hinata turned bright red, "O-okay, See y-you soon!" She whispered just as excitedly as Naruto spoke.

_The tall blonde lets out a cry of despair says  
Would have cut it myself if I knew men could climb hair  
I'll have to find another tower somewhere  
And keep away from the windows_

The next morning Ino awoke to a yell from outside he window, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Let down your hair." She knew all to well, Inuzuka Kiba. "God Kiba do you have to yell so loud!" Ino said walking to her window of her apartment. "Sorry! He yelled back. He and Akamaru quickly jumped up to her third floor balcony. "I heard you got drunk the other night, like really drunk" Ino commented, "Yeah well I wasn't that drunk, I only had a hangover for one day" Kiba retorted, Ino rolled her eyes. "Oh so not enough for two ddays huh?" Ino snickered. She bent over showin Kiba some more of her cleavage and she rolled her shorts up a little more.

"Uh, Ino? Are you trying to seduce me?" Kiba asked pointing at her tank top straps that were slipping off and her now rolled up shorts. "Maybe why?" She joked, "Cause it's a bit uncomfortable" Kiba said backing away from the slowly moving Ino. "Oh really Kiba, It shouldn't be" Ino said placing her arms around his neck, she had decided that maybe that was a good idea. "Really, Ino, Stop it!" Kiba said trying to push the now clinging Ino, off of him. "Why not, you do it all the time" Ino whispered seductively in her ear.

Akamaru then whinned and tried to get in between Kiba and Ino. "Look Ino! I have my reasons! Please don't do this!" Kiba then growled. He then found the strength to shove off the sexy mind controlling kunoichi. "Then why" She pouted and positioned herself so that he could se a bit more cleavage. Kiba then sighed before saying, "I have a girlfriend." Ino's jaw dropped, " We have been dating for a few months but she's not a ninja. That's why you may have never seen her." Kiba quickly explained, "Wha-what's her name?' Ino then asked, "Aiko" Kiba said, he then left and Ino walked inside.

She had stayed confined to her room for most of the day, crying, until she decided she needed to see her friends. _Shikamaru, Chouji or Sakura? _she thought. She then decided on Chouji. He was the type who would listen to her and would make her feel better. She then grabbed the cord phone off her dresser and called Chouji. "Hey Chouji?" Ino said nervously into the phone, _"Oh, hey Ino what's up?" _The friendly voice of Chouji asked. "I was wondering… Would you like to get some Barbeque? I kinda needed someone to talk to." _"Sure, I will come pick you up right now! It sucks we can't get Shika to go. He's on his way to Suna! To stop Temari from marrying the River country's Daimyo's son." _"Okay, You now have to tell me that story after I tell mine" Ino said, hearing that would make her feel better. _"Okay, be there in a few"_

_'cause I don't care for your fairytales  
You're so worried about the maiden though you know  
She's only waiting on the next best thing_

_Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom  
__Man made up a story said that I should believe him  
Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight  
But I don't want the next best thing  
So I sing and hold my head down and I break these walls 'round me  
Can't take no more of your fairytale love_

That day in Suna, Temari was walking through the Kazekage's office, to the grand council room. She, along with kankurou and Gaara, were summoned there. "What's going on Gaara?" Temari asked, "Its about you." Gaara answered, he had been under much stress about this situation. "Is it the River country ordeal?" Kankurou asked, he had also been kept in the dark about the situation. "Yes" Gaara said, he had a hint of his old self in his voice. The three then just stayed quiet until they reached the room.

"Ah, you three finally cared to join us," said a voice that belonged to the River country Daimyo's son, Taroshi. "Ah, Taroshi-san. It is nice to see you here as well as you Lord Fukano" Gaara replied and nodded his head in respect to the Daimyo, Fukano. "it is a pleasure to see you as well, Kazekage-sama, Kankurou-dono and Temari-hime" Fukano said, Temari managed to turn her flinch, from being called Temari-Hime, into a shiver. "Are you cold, Temari-hime?" Taroshi asked, "Quite fine actually" Temari lied through her clenched teeth. She would rather them NOT be here. Kankurou then spoke, "This better be good. Temari and I had to cancel our join training. Ratomu couldn't teach today so we volunteered to help the kids in Taijustu." "Well, the future of Suna is quite important, I believe Temari and Kankurou don't really have to be here" Taroshi said, his father nodded in agreement.

"I would like BOTH of my advisors here to help me with this decision. After all, it concerns our family and we like to make decisions as a family." Gaara stated firmly, his tone made everyone in the room, minus Baki, Temari and Kankurou, shiver. "Of course," Baki started, "It shows what a close family you three are." He smirked. With Temari and Kankurou there it would be hard for the deal to go through due to the fact that Temari was seeing someone. "Well lets get down to business" Said Taroshi, who was now sitting down. "Would someone like to inform us on what's goin' on" Kankurou asked taking a seat, Temari sat next to him and Gaara.

"Well as you know times are difficult in both nations and I find it best to strengthen them." Fukaro spoke with an informative tone. "Well naturally, a good leader sees what best for their country and its people." Temari agreed, "Though I still see no point in mine and Kankurou's presence." "Well you and Kankurou-dono do influence Kazekage-sama in his decisions." One of the councilmen said quietly, "Yes, so you are needed here. And as Gaara said before, Temari, it also has to do with your family." Baki told her, "Our family" Temari corrected him, "Our?" Baki questioned, "you raised us basically" Temari informed him, "I'm really what I am because of you" Temari told him. "What? A heartless, stubborn, over protective, motherly, bitch of a sister?" Kankurou asked, within seconds his head was smashed into the large table , putting a nice large crack in it.

Everyone looked at Temari, her anger was easy to see. Her hair, that she had put in a double ponytail, both side by side on the bottom of her head, had come undone and was neatly falling over her face. You could see the muscles of her arms cleanly. "Temari we are in front of the Kazekage's statues! No fighting, its sacred" Baki scolded her. She gave Baki a death glare and he closed his mouth. "Sorry…" she muttered quietly sitting back in he seat. "So anyway, how do you plan to strengthen your country along with ours" Temari asked trying to get back on subject.

The whole council looked at each other and then to Gaara. "We propose that you, Temari-hime, marry Taroshi." Everyone in the council move their chairs back a few centimeters waiting for Temari's answer. And it was as the predicted, "WHAT!" Yelled Kankurou lifting his head up from the table, and "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE THINKING!" She shrieked at the Daimyo. Both men fell out of their chairs. "I don't know what anyone has told you but let me say this. Never make me angry." She growled through her clenched teeth. "are you angry?" asked Taroshi looking up from his position on the floor. "Beyond angry" Temari answered smirking, she held her fan in her hands.

"Temari" said a calm voice from next to her, "I have made my decision. The council had made theirs. I am sorry, you and Kankurou are out numbered, for he will say no." Gaara said, "but we have agreed that if some other country, for example, Konoha, sends someone else better for you to marry. Then you will marry that person." "So say Naruto or Shikamaru or Neji or Sasuke come and ask for my hand. Would you let them?" Temari asked bringing her fan to her side. "I have a list of those in konoha who I would say yes to." Gaara said, "Almost every male in the konoha Twelve." "Whose not on the list of males?" Temari asked somewhat fearfully. "Sasuke and maybe Shino." Gaara replied, "So Lazy is okay?" Temari asked, "Yes" Gaara replied standing up and looking down on his sister. "This meeting is dismissed" Gaara anouncced, and everyone headed out of the room except the siblings. "I convinced Kankurou to put Nara on the list." Gaara said while somewhat smiling. "Thank you" she whispered hugging both of them.

"Kazekage-sama! There is a messenger hawk from Konoha!" yelled a guard. The sibling all looked at each other before Kankurou said, "Last one there makes dinner." before taking off own the hall. Gaara and Temari looked at each other, "Since you cook well… See ya" Gaara said before a large swirl of sand came around him. "Damn them!" Temari cursed before taking off down the hall.

When all siblings arrived, Kankurou and Temari tied, the quickly scanned the message. Temari quickly snatched it after reading the first sentence.

_Dear Temari,_

_We have heard your little dilemma with the whole marrying of jerk face. So while a bunch of the guys were out drinking somebody mentioned the letter Gaara had sent us about your problem. Well amazingly Shikamaru took off in the middle of the night about… well it would have been three nights ago when you get this, and he was heading to Suna. _

_Just thought you ought to know. _

_had mentioned it to me the other night after he took a drunk Kiba home. When you come back we should see what happens when you get the guys drunk. Sounds like fun._

_By the way, you owe me big time sister.  
Love Tenten_

"Ah, you have to love Tenten" Temari said holding the note to her chest and sighing. "What did it say?" her brothers asked curiously. "Nara is coming, alert the guards." Temari ordered her brothers, "Since when do you order us" Kankurou asked not moving. "Since I made you your meals" Temari said to them. That made them both run away. Temari smirked.

Within hours Shikamaru arrived in Suna. The guards let him pass no problem and he was off to the Kazekage's office. It was getting dark and chilly fast so he needed to get there quick. After a moment or two of walking he noticed someone following him. He wasn't sure who it was until they said, "Hey lazy!" Shikamaru smirked and slowly turned around to see his lover, Temari. "Hey, troublesome." Temari smirked and ran up to him and hugged him. "You saved me from a life of hell." Temari whispered, "Well I do try, sometimes." he said returning the embrace. She gave him a look. "You, trying?" she then asked. "Yes amazing isn't it." he replied. "Quite" She laughed.

They stood there in each others arms for sometime until, "Okay, I'm tired." Shikamaru said ruining the fluffy moment. "We you can't sleep! Not until you and Gaara and the others sort things out!" Temari said quickly, she then proceeded to drag him most, if not all, the way to the Kazekage's office.

"Oi, over here you two!" Kankurou, who had popped up out of virtually no where, yelled to them. Gaara was already in his office with Fukaro and Taroshi. When Shikamaru and Temari walked in Fukaro was in shock, "This Boy! You are going to let this boy marry your sister! My son is better suited!" Fukaro yelled at Gaara. "Yes, I do. Besides, he is more in her age group. You know, NOT six years younger than her. Also your son in ONLY nineteen. This MAN" Gaara emphasized, "Is only three years younger than her, he comes from an old clan and the family is quite nice. Great cooks." Gaara finished, Fukaro was beyond angry, "Well then, I'm sorry it didn't work out. Good day." Fukaro quickly moved toward the door. Taroshi sent a quick glare at Shikamaru before doing the same.

"Actually, I think there may be one girl for you, Taroshi." Temari said smirking.

--

"Oh, HELL NO!" Yelled an eighteen year old ANBU member, "Come on, Misu!" Temari growled, "You could have this guy whipped in no time! And on top of that you would be able to carry out your ninja missions as a Jonin and you would have a WHOLE country at your command." Temari said, "He's a Nice guy, go on a few dates with him, you'll see." Temari promised. "All right" Sighed the young woman in defeat. "You are so lucky that I like you more than the average person." She growled, "I love you too, I'm sure Taroshi will see SOME sort of womanlyness. Not the 'Hard core bitch'." "Is 'womanlyness' a word?" Misu questioned removing her Tiger mask. "Who knows, besides can't someone make up a word on the spot?" Temari questioned back, "Oh and your first date is tonight" She added. "I hate you" Misu hissed in her evilest voice.

_--_

Finally, after six months of dating, Taroshi popped the question to Misu. She, naturally, said yes. And, of course, Temari told her so. The wedding was a small one, on a beach, in Suna, where Misu was happiest. The only people who were invited were, Gaara, who married them, Temari, bridesmaid, Fukaro, who walked Misu to Taroshi, and Kankurou.

The only one, who was invited, that didn't go was Kiri. Misu's 'sister' and on August Tenth, that same girl died. Protecting her old home, protecting her old people, her friends, and her sister.

_'cause I don't care for your fairytales  
You're so worried about the maiden though you know  
She's only waiting on the next best thing_

_I don't care  
I don't care  
Worry bout the maiden though you know  
She's only waiting spent the whole life being graded on the sanctity of patience and a dumb appreciation  
But the story needs some mending and a better happy ending  
Cause I don't want the next best thing  
No no I don't want the next best thing_

Thanks for reading! Fairytale by Sara Bareilles

I don't own Naruto.

But I own a Naruto BOOK!

-The Reviewess

NOTE: Kiri IS my character, I am also Sabaku no Kiri! I forgot my password and email! Lol, besides this name is cooler! And I don't feel like changing my other one.

NOTE 2: Nooo I killed Kiri! Oh well, Now its Misu's turn to RISE UP AND KILL BWAHAHAHAHA! I mean I've used Kiri for like 2 years!

NOTE 3: BOTHER! I was tempted to make my name 'The Bother Mistress' so If you can't find this name then good chances it did change it.


End file.
